


Score

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings are only good for one thing in Tucker’s book, and that’s getting L - A - I - D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> [Synnesai](http://synnesai.tumblr.com/)'s [facecanon](https://twitter.com/synnesai/status/493627399951499265/photo/1) for Wash is absolutely how you should be picturing him here. The prompt was two miserable people at a wedding.

Church was an asshole, Tucker decided. The biggest dickhead in the tri-state area. Tucker frowned at his plate, pushing food around without actually eating any of it. Fucking Church. He had no idea why he’d agreed to even be a groomsman in the first place. Of course Church would have shitty wedding where all the bridesmaids were in relationships. Of course Church would have a shitty wedding where all the groomsmen, sans himself, were in relationships. He couldn’t hook up with any of them, so what was the point of being in the wedding in the first place?

“I’m bored. Gonna go pee.”

“Have fun!” Caboose, his entirely too cheerful tablemate, waved him off. “Don’t forget to zip your pants when you are done. They might try to run away otherwise.”

Tucker snorted. “Yeah. Thanks, bud.” He wandered down the hallway toward the bathroom. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed him, yanking him around a corner. “What the fuck-?”

“Shhhh.” The guy that had grabbed him looked frantic, eyes wide. He was cute, Tucker noticed. One of the wedding guests- on Allison’s side, so an unknown. Korean, if Tucker had to guess, with hazel brown eyes, and convincingly-dyed blond hair. “Fuck, I’m desperate. Can you help?”

“Uh, sure-”

“Thanks.” The guy flipped them around so Tucker was pressed against the wall - whoa the dude was hiding some serious muscle under his suit - and then they were kissing. Tucker’s hands grabbed onto the guy’s jacket in a reflex to push the guy off, but then he gripped the fabric and pulled the guy tighter because hey, wasn’t he just thinking about getting laid and damn if this guy wasn’t attractive.

Footsteps behind them. “David, why’d you just run off and… oh.” A woman’s voice. “Sorry for intruding.” The footsteps went away.

The guy, David, let go of him and stepped back, cheeks red. “Sorry about that. It’s the only way I could get rid of her.”

“Ex?” Dazed as he was from the sudden lack of hot guy’s lips, Tucker could still make a pretty good guess. The guy nodded. “Hey, don’t be sorry. I for one really enjoyed the whole thing.” He grinned his classic grin, the one he’d been told melted knees on more than one occasion. “I don’t know if we did a good enough job, though. I’m not convinced. We should try again.”

The guy raised an eyebrow, but he still laughed and that was definitely a point in Tucker’s book. “I’m not one for making out with random strangers.”

Tucker stuck out his hand. “Lavernius Tucker. Pleased to meet you.”

The guy rolled his eyes, but offered a hand of his own. “David Washington. Likewise.”

“Well, David,” Tucker twisted their arms so that they were holding hands instead of shaking, and turned back toward the reception. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“What.”

Tucker began walking and chalked it up as another point when Washington willingly followed. “We have a few drinks, we talk, you give me your number, and then we won’t be strangers anymore.” Washington snorted, shaking his head. But he followed. Maybe the wedding wasn’t as shitty as Tucker originally thought.


End file.
